Protect the Future!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:BakuTech! Bakugan - 50 - Japanese.png |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 50 |last = Metal Hunting |next = Go! Rise Dragaon! }} is the fiftieth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on March 23, 2013. Plot Halfway done into his conquest, "Zakuro" proceeds to the Aquos Monolith. It didn't took him long like he did with the others as Mister Down was already shown injured and knocked out against a pillar and Butta Gill devoid of its Metal Parts. As Zakuro announced that he only needed to capture two more Gates; Mister Down collapses into the ground. As Raichi sets his gaze on the captured Aquos Monolith, a descending wave of purple energy violently crashes into the Darkus Monolith. Raichi gazes at Seis Tavanel and realized that it's his turn. Raichi reaffirms that he will protect the Darkus Monolith and Gate while "Zakuro" responded by insulting him that he was able to capture the four others with ease and the fifth one will just be the same. Raichi shows off Hollow Munikis and declares that he will put up a harder challenge than the others as his Bakugan is exceptional. "Zakuro" deemed it as nothing more than over-confidence. Raichi shot Hollow Munikis spinning while "Zakuro" shot Seis Tavanel with Six Metal parts installed. As the two Darkus Bakugan approached the Gate, "Zakuro" changed all Six Metal parts into Normal parts (Zero Metal). This surprised Raichi and because Seis Tavanel is lighter, it was able to outrun Hollow Munikis. "Zakuro" then installed Three Metal parts on Seis Tavanel which caused it to bounce off to the opposite direction. "Zakuro" quickly removed one Metal part (Two Metal) in order to keep up with Hollow Munikis. As Seis Tavanel nears Hollow Munikis, "Zakuro" reinstalled all Six Metal parts. Seis Tavanel collided with Hollow Munikis, the latter's speed decreased. Hollow Munikis then rolled off and opened up in the Gate. Raichi used his Special Technique "BakuTech Hollow Spin" in order to increase Hollow Munikis' spinning power as Seis Tavanel approaches. Seis Tavanel collides with the spinning Hollow Munikis, driving the latter further out of the Gate. Raichi realizes the tremendous power of Six Metal as "Zakuro" yelled out to knock out Hollow Munikis off the Gate. Ultimately, Hollow Munikis was violently slammed against one of the stone pillars. "Zakuro" takes Hollow Munikis' metal parts and unleashed the power of the Dark Gate. Harubaru and Tatsuma watched from the Pyrus Monolith in disbelief that even Raichi was defeated just too soon. Tatsuma panics that their Monolith is the only one left uncaptured. Harubaru nevertheless fortified his confidence and spirits that he will protect the Pyrus Monolith. Tatsuma also wonders where Quilt might be at that time. "Zakuro" announces his arrival, causing Tatsuma to panic even further while Harubaru is surprised with their opponent's quick arrival to their monolith. "Zakuro" taunts the two boys that he did something to Quilt, angering Tatsuma and Harubaru inquiring about "Zakuro's" actual objective. "Zakuro" makes it clear to them that in Quilt's very temple, he will shatter the future of all Bakugan and Brawlers. Harubaru and Tatsuma brought out their respective Guardian Bakugan to challenge Zakuro in a decisive brawl for the future of the world. Everyone else that were defeated earlier rushed to the Pyrus Monolith to give their support to the world's last two hope. Harubaru and Tatsuma became even more determined to face their tough adversary. Harubaru calls for Tatsuma, who, on the other hand, is having conflicting thoughts. Harubaru uses the Special Shooting Technique that he learned from Harou Kido, the "BakuTech Bending Shoot" to launch Rise Dragaon while "Zakuro" and "Tatsuma" followed with ordinary yet strong shots. "Zakuro" installed Three Metal to bounce Seis Tavanel off the opposite direction just as he did during his brawl against Raichi. Seis Tavanel then collided with Gif Jinryu which dumbfounded both Tatsuma and "Zakuro." Mister Up saw it as a hidden trick on "Jinryu no Tatsujin's" sleeve while Raichi cheered on Tatsuma and Harubaru calling it a "Nice Assist." Seis Tavanel is now on Rise Dragaon's direction and the two powerful Bakugan are about to collide to decide the fate of the world and the future of everyone. Featured Brawls Mister Down vs "Zakuro" Note: Parts of the Brawl was skipped Seis Tavanel used all Six Metal parts to defeat Butta Gill Winner: "Zakuro" Raichi Kuronashi vs "Zakuro" Raichi shot Hollow Munikis using his spinning technique. Zakuro shot Seis Tavanel with Six Metal parts installed Zakuro uninstalls all Six Metal Parts (Zero Metal) Zakuro re-installs Three Metal Parts (Three Metal) Zakuro uninstalls one Metal Part (Two Metal) Zakuro re-installs Four Metal Parts (Six Metal) Seis Tavanel collided with Hollow Munikis Hollow Munikis stood in the Gate Raichi uses his Special Technique "BakuTech Hollow Spin" Seis Tavanel inflicts Critical K.O. on Hollow Munikis Winner: "Zakuro" Harubaru Hinode and Tatsuma vs "Zakuro" Harubaru shot Rise Dragaon using "BakuTech Bending Shoot" Zakuro shot Seis Tavanel with Six Metal Parts installed Tatsuma shoots Gif Jinryu Zakuro uninstalls Three Metal Parts (Three Metal) Seis Tavanel collided with Gif Jinryu Seis Tavanel is about to collide with Rise Dragaon (To be continued in the next episode) Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Sho Grif * Koh Grif * Karashina * Tohga * Jinza * Mister Down * Mister Up * Zakuro BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Aquos Gif Jinryu * Aquos Butta Gill * Darkus Seis Tavanel * Darkus Hollow Munikis Trivia In the preview for the Next Episode; Harubaru's usual saying of "Minna, kanarazu '''miru' to kimatteiru!"'' ("Everyone, be sure to watch it!" or "Everyone, don't miss it!") was changed to "Minna, kanarazu '''katsu' to kimatteiru!"'' ("Everyone, we will certainly win this!") to mark that the next episode is the final episode for the first season. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes